A Little White Piece of Paper
by BasilDreams
Summary: Chase's secret admirer has been sending him clues to tell him to meet her at a set time and place. But who will it be? T just because.
1. When?

Disclaimer if you recognize it, it's not mine

A Little White Piece of Paper

He was walking to his car when he saw it. A little white piece of paper stuck to his windshield wiper. It read:  
I've liked you for a while now. But I'm not sure if you know that I exist. I want to tell you my feelings but I'm too scared. Meet me at a set time and place. I'll gradually give you clues that will tell you when and where to meet me. Here is a clue to help you discover your first clue: You see me every day. I'm the first thing you see when you open your eyes in the morning.

Chase was shocked. He couldn't believe that he had a secret admirer! He got into his car and drove to his apartment. He ran to his bedroom nd flopped onto his bed nd closed his eyes. He opened them and saw a little white piece of paper stuck to his wall that read: The day of the week that Henry Miller died in the up and coming week. To find your next clue, you must think. Here is the clue to find your next clue:  
I am tall and full of wonderful fantasies. Don't be late!

The first part was easy! Henry Miller died on Saturday, June 7th. But the second part, not so easy. Let's see tall...it has to be in the house somewhere... Well the tallest thing ismy book shelf.. Well let's see.  
He walked hos living room where his bookshelf stood. He glanced a t his books and read their titles.  
Of mice and men, Stepping on the Cracks, Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter...Wait! Alice in Wonderland!  
The rabbit! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! He opened the book and flipped the pages! And there he found it.A little white piece of paper.

A/N I hope yo u like it so far. Notepad is really bad to use but I'll be back to Microsoft Word soon. In the meantime.  
Three reviews to continue! 


	2. Cameron?

A Little White Piece of Paper

**A/N thanks for all my reviewers! I didn't really like Chapter 2, so I changed it just a little. **

So. He had already found out that he had to meet this mystery woman on Saturday. He read the piece of paper. It said:

_No more clues. Meet at the dance at the hospital next Saturday at midnight. I'll be wearing a white dress standing on the roof. _

Chase went back to his room and flopped on the bed, thinking about who his secret admirer was. _Maybe it's Cuddy…No. Way too weird. Cameron? I wish it was her but there is no way she likes me. To her, I'm just her colleague. Maybe it's one of the nurses…Yes it's most likely one of them. Brenda maybe? Definitely not. I wonder...It might be Pamela…No. She's dating Forman. Well I guess I'll just have to wait until next Saturday to figure it out._

Then, Chase started thinking about Cameron again. About her beautiful, long flowing hair, how smart she was. With these thoughts in his head, Chase drifted off to sleep.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining into his bedroom window and the phone was ringing.

"Uhhhh" muttered Chase. He opened his eyes and looked at his clock. 8:35! He was supposed to be at work half an hour ago! He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. House. Of course. He flipped open the phone.

"I know. I'm coming I'm coming! I forgot to set my alarm last night"

"Well you better get here soon. We have a new patient." With that, House hung up. Chase ran to his closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. He ran into the bathroom and took a ten minute shower. He pulled hid shoes on, grabbed his cell phone, pager, and car keys off the counter and left.

He pulled into the parking lot and ran to the locker room. He put his things in his locker and went up to the meeting room.

"So nice of you to join us!" House said when Chase took his seat. They continued discussing the twelve year old patient, Renee. (**A/N I don't really know much about medicine yet, so I'm just going to make everything up.**)

House wrote down the symptoms on the board and sent Cameron and Chase to go get blood samples. They got the blood then went back to diagnostics with it. They stayed at the hospital well into the night trying to come up with a diagnosis. At about three they went home. The two weeks was basically the same old thing. He got to work, stayed late, and went home. On the day of the dance, House let everybody off early to get ready. Chase got to his apartment and checked the clock. "Wow." Chase said. It was already 11:00. He walked to his closet and got out his best tuxedo. He changed then went to the bathroom to fix his hair. After about forty-five minutes, he was ready to go. He grabbed his car keys and went out to his car.

Arriving at the hospital five minutes before twelve, he calmly went to the beverage table and got two glasses of wine. He walked to the elevator and rode it to the roof. Once he got there, he almost choked on his wine he was so surprised.

"Cameron?" Chase stuttered. "I-you-_you _are my secret admirer?" She looked beautiful. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress. (** )Her hair was let down in loose curls.**

"Not anymore I guess." Cameron whispered. What was she thinking? He could never love her. He only knew her as his colleague, the doctor.

"Who was I fooling? You could never love me." She ran off towards the elevator and disappeared into it.

_Oh my god. I was hoping it was her but I never thought it _would_ be her._ He glanced back to where she was standing and saw her purse. He picked it up and went downstairs.

**A/N Well there's chapter 2 finally. Three reviews to continue. But this time, the day I get the third review, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading! By the way. **


	3. Work

A Little White Piece of Paper

**A/N Once again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. From now on, I'm not making any more promises. I love all of you! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.**

Chase rode the elevator down to the main floor, all the while thoughts and pictures whizzing through his head .Cameron. Love. _God, she looked beautiful. I should have said something. Told her how I felt. AHH._

_Ding._ Chase stepped out of the elevator and searched the lobby. He didn't know why though. It's not like she's going to still be there. After all, she did just confess all of her true feelings. And she thought she made herself look like a fool. But he didn't think she made a fool of herself. He was happy that she was brave enough to make the first move. But, now, the rest was up to him. He set the two glasses of wine on a random table and went to his car.

He slid into the car and set Cameron's purse in the passenger's seat. Starting his car, Chase turned the radio on to a station that played uninterrupted Swiss Jazz. He started off in the direction of Cameron's apartment. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into her parking lot. He turned off the car and picked up her purse. Heading for the front door, Chase thought of what he was going to say. Finding nothing he could think off, he decided to just wing it when he saw her.

Now, standing in front of her apartment, he started having second thoughts. _Maybe she doesn't care. Maybe she won't answer the door. I should go back. No. I've come this far. I've got to talk to her. _He knocked on the door.

Cameron slightly opened the door about six inches.

"Cameron, I'd like to-"But Chase was cut off. She slammed the door, leaving Chase standing in the hallway with a bemused look on his face. Suddenly, the door fully opened.

"Come on in." Cameron mumbled. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Allison, but I don't love you." He told her. He started to feel guilty when tears started streaming down her face.

"I-I-I understand." She sobbed.

"But I do care about you. A lot. We hardly know each other outside of work. Maybe we could like, date. Then maybe, that can turn into love. But I don't think you're sure of you feeling right now." He said. And although he said it with confidence, a single tear ran down his face. She nodded.

"Okay that sounds good. Friday night?" She asked. Smiling, Chase replied,

"Sounds great. Pick you up at seven." Kissing her cheek he gave her her purse and left.

Chase walked into work the next morning with a slightly different air about him. He seemed…happy. _I can't believe it. Cameron loves me! Of course I like her too. She's so pretty .I wonder how far we will go…_ Caught up in his own thoughts, Chase didn't see House walking by. They slammed into each other and House started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm trying to walk h-"House suddenly stopped. A huge grin appeared on his face and he started wagging his finger at Chase.

"Why are you so happy? Somebody have a good night last night_wink wink_?" _Crap. He's on to me._

"Oh yeah. And what could I have done? Hired a hooker? I'm not like you House. I just…got to bed earlier than usual." House stilled stared at him with is huge grin.

"Good-bye House." Chase started to leave when House stopped him,

"Where do you think you're going?" House asked.

"I have clinic duty." Chase walked out the door and headed for the first floor.

Brenda handed him a file and he walked into exam room one. When he opened the door, he saw a young woman sitting on the bed.

"My name is Doctor Chase. What seems to be the problem?" Chase asked, while reading her file.

"I keep feeling sharp jabs in my stomach and I wake up every morning, puking. I think I might be pregnant." She said, her voice quivering.

"Well, I can get a blood test and let you know in about thirty minutes the results." Chase told her.

"Okay." Chase drew blood and then took it to the lab.

Ten minutes later he walked into the exam room.

"Good news! You're pregnant!" Chase said, with a wide grin.

"Oh. Oh god. This can't be happening. Well, about two months ago, my husband and I got in a fight. I did something stupid." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay. I can run a paternity test when the baby is born if you like. But if it turns out not to be his, I would tell him the truth. Nothing's worse than a relationship based on lies." Chase said.

"Alright thank you doctor." Chase left, followed by the pregnant girl.

All day, Chase took clinic cases ranging anywhere from a cold to cancer.

When Friday night finally came, Chase borrowed House's motorcycle and rode to his house. After showering and getting ready, he went to pick up Cameron.

Roaring down the road, Chase thought about what to say when she opened the door. Then, suddenly he saw a truck driving on the wrong side of the road. Headlights on bright, it was coming straight towards him.

**A/N Sorry for such a long wait. I've had major writers block, but I think I have the next chapter planned well. Five reviews to continue! **


	4. Movies

A Little White Piece of Paper

**A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all!**

The truck was coming right at him. He honked his horn and quickly switched to the left lane. After the maniac driver was past him, he switched back to the right lane. His blood was pumping fast and he was slightly shaking. He pulled into the parking lot and walked up to her door. He knocked on the door, still shaking. The door swung open and Chase's words got caught in his throat. She looked stunning! She had on a red satin dress with black, strappy heels.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked, beginning to doubt whether or not he really liked her.

"Oh. Uh, no. It's just. Wow. You look amazing!" Suddenly shy, Cameron looked down at the floor and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked her. Nodding her head she turned off the lights and followed him out the door.

When they got to the parking lot, Chase couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face at her reaction when she saw the motorcycle.

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke! I'm terrified of motorcycles!" Cameron stuttered to Chase, fear ebbing in her voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just hold on tightly to me and I assure you, you'll have a wonderful time." Chase said. He climbed onto the motorcycle and put his helmet on. Once he handed her helmet, Cameron hesitantly climbed on behind him. She put her heels onto the passenger pegs and loosely wrapped her arms around Chase. When Chase revved the engine, Cameron got nervous and wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and buried her face in his shirt. _Never in a million years did I think that I would be on the back of a motorcycle, holding on to Chase._

At first she was stiff and slightly uncomfortable, but once they got on the road, Cameron eased up, loosened her grip on Chase, and rested her head on his left shoulder.

The whole ride, Chase was thinking about how the woman that yes, he believed he did love, was clinging on to him with her chin resting on his shoulder, occasionally speaking into his ear. Sure, he had many fantasies with her, and them on a motorcycle was a frequent, but he had never imagined that it could actually happen.

After about twenty minutes of pure bliss, he pulled into the drive inn theater. He took the large bundle off the back of the bike which before now, Cameron had not noticed. Together, they walked to the grass section of the outdoor theater and he opened the pack. "Thought we'd watch a couple movies then have a midnight snack. Tonight's movies include a horror and a romance. I can't really remember their names though."

Inside the pack, were two pillows, two blankets, and a packed lunch. (**A/N Yes I say it's a lunch even though it's night)**. He spread one blanket on the ground, set the other to the side, and laid the two pillows side by side.

"Sorry you got dressed so nicely just to lay down on and old blanket" Chase said to Cameron apologetically. She was too speechless to say anything, so she just nodded her head. Gracefully, Chase sat down on the blankets, kicked off his shoes, and patted the ground next to him. Cameron sat down and kicked off her shoes as well. They laid down on the blanket and Chase pulled the other one over them. They started a good six inches away, but when the first movie started getting to the scary scenes, Cameron hid her face in Chase's shirt. Chase put her arm around her shoulders and back and jumped with her when something popped out from behind a corner.

When the movie finally ended and the spotlights turned on, the two were wrapped around each other as if this was a usual thing.

"So, what did you think?" Chase asked a clearly disheveled Cameron,

"It had its moments…of pure agony. Who can stand to watch somebody be skinned alive?" Cameron gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

They laid in silence as they waited for the next showing to begin, arms still wrapped around each other. Cameron's head still on Chase's chest.

Suddenly, Chase broke the silence.

"Allison? I was in such a state of shock when you said you loved me. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was too good to be true. So I pretended that my true feelings did not exist. The truth is Cameron, that I love you. I've loved you since the day our eyes first meet." _Oh dear God. Did I just say that?_

A single tear rolled down her face as she smiled and replied,

"I-I love you too." And with that, Chase pulled her in closer to him and they shared their first kiss.

**A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers. I based this drive inn theater on the one down the road from my house. Five reviews to continue!**


	5. Memories

**A Little White Piece of Paper**

**A/N Sorry for a delayed update. Thanks to my beta BookwormKiwi! I love you all!**

The next day at work, Chase got there early as usual. He poured himself some coffee. Foreman and Cameron were already seated at the table. Foreman was reading the paper and Cameron working on her laptop. Chase settled into his chair with his coffee and crossword puzzles. House walked in and threw a file onto the table.

"We have a case. Twenty three year old female experiencing..." Chase didn't hear anything else that House said. He stared out of the window, completely zoned out. He remembered what had happened last night as well as if it had been burned into his mind.

After he and Cameron confessed their true feelings, he held her in his arms with her head on his chest as they watched the second movie. Afterwards, he packed everything up and took her to the state park. Usually, you have to pay to get in, but since it was three in the morning, nobody was on guard so they just drove in. He parked the motorcycle, took the pack off the back of the bike and holding Cameron's hand, took her on a walk to the waterfall nearby. He took out the food and they had a moonlit picnic. Hardly speaking, they just sat and ate, enjoying each other's presence. After eating, they lay down in a similar position as the movies and fell asleep. They did not realize they were still with each other until the next morning.

Chase awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and the waterfall roaring. The previous night, so caught up in each other's presence, they did not notice the sound of the falls. Now though, the sound filled his ears as if he was right underneath them.

Realization struck him and he shot up off the blankets. He started to pack up the food, when Cameron gingerly sat up. She had woken up due to the absence of Chase's warm body.

"Good morning Allison," Chase said with a mixture of joy and worry on his face.

"Morning Rob. What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago."

"Crudmuffin!" she exclaimed. Together, they packed everything up and hiked back to the motorcycle.

He took Cameron back to his apartment so she could follow him to work in his car. Chase still had House's bike. He would not be happy about that. Chase and Cameron walked into work together, drawing the attention of most of the staff. Cameron was still in her dress and both of their heads looked like something crawled into their hair and died. Luckily, they both had a change of clothes in their lockers.

Together they walked into the green tiled room. The locker rooms were

really one large room separated into two. When you walked in, the first thing you saw were the sinks. To the left, the wall curved into the girl's locker room and to the right, the wall curved into the boy's locker room. In each of the two sections were benches, the lockers, and bathrooms.

The two parted and went into the respective side and changed. Chase pulled out his brush and walked to the sinks. There, he met up with Cameron. She was furiously trying to get the brush to run through her hair.

"Having trouble?" he playfully asked her. She just grimace at him and continued to struggle with her hair. When he had finally finished, Chase locked his hairbrush in his locker and left the room, finding that Cameron was already gone.

"Hello! Wombat!" Chase snapped his eyes open, ready to hit whoever disturbed his thinking. House was standing in front of him, the rest of the room already empty. He shoved the file into Chase's chest.

"I said, 'Go get a family history,'" House snapped, angry that he had to call Wilson for a ride to work.

"Right. Sorry," Chase said, his accent thick. He took the file from House and went to take the history.

All through out the day, Chase couldn't concentrate on any of his work. Every time he was in the same room as Cameron, he wanted to grab her and start kissing her. Whenever she wasn't there, his heart longed to see her. It was a cruddy day and the only thing he looked forward to was his date with Cameron the next week.

All through the rest of the week, the patient, Samantha, got increasingly worse. House had them constantly working and he held them for up to seven hours after their shifts ended. The only thing that kept Chase going was the thought of his and Cameron's weekly date.

For the next two months the ritual was the same. The worked hard all week, then on Fridays, Chase and Cameron went on a date. One week, the two planned to go to dinner at a local Chinese place. When the day finally came, Chase knocked on Cameron's door, expecting Cameron to swing open the door, looking as dazzling as usual. What he didn't expect was to be standing outside of her apartment room, five minutes later. Growing

worried, he kicked down the door. He walked to her bedroom and saw her laying on her bed, which he had come to know quite well, weeping. Off from her bedroom he saw her bathroom door wide open with light pouring out. Cameron was completely oblivious to Chase's presence as he walked into her bathroom. On the floor lay a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was shorter. I had a little writer's block. 5 **

**reviews to continue! Crudmuffin is my word, so please don't steal it!**


	6. Cocktails

**A Little White Piece of Paper **

Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! My computer is being retarded with Fan fiction right now so I'm kinda…Grr…By the way, for any clothing I describe(like Cameron's dress in chapter three on the roof top) I have added a link on my home page. Check it out! But, fan fiction is being retarded so it may not be there. Look anyway though! Thanks to my beta, bookwormkiwi. Anyway, on with the story! I love you all!**

Oh my God, thought Chase. Cameron was pregnant. With his child. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Would she tell him? Would she leave him? Would she have the child? Would she get an abortion? What was he going to do?

Slowly and quietly, he left Cameron's bathroom, making sure that everything was in its original place. He grabbed his keys off her kitchen counter and left. On the walk back to his car, those same questions kept running through his mind. He got into his car and turned up the radio as loud as he could take. Right now, all he wanted to do was forget about what he saw. But he couldn't. The image was burned into his mind with a metal poker. After what seem like hours, he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. He had come to the conclusion that he should not mention anything to Cameron about what he had seen. When she was ready, she would tell him.

The next day at work, Chase ran into Cameron in the locker rooms. She had bags under her eyes. She did have makeup on them, but in being so distracted thinking about her pregnancy test, she did not cover them up well.

"Hey honey." She said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Rough night?"

"Oh. Um…yeah. I didn't sleep too well."

"I can tell. Here. Let me see that," He said, pointing to the concealer she had left, abandoned, on the edge of the sink. She handed in to him and he gently held her face in his left hand as he fixed the make up under her eyes with her right hand. His touch was so gentle she wanted to melt in his arms. With every stroke of his fingers, her stomach fluttered. Gradually, he stopped applying the make up on her left eye. He stood there and became lost in the overwhelming green of her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked, panic creeping into her words.

"No it's just…you are so beautiful." She could feel the heat rising up into her cheeks like a thousand suns warming her from the inside out. He loved it when she blushed. When he finished her makeup, you would never be able to tell at first glance she had a long night. She was wearing an black oxford and black slacks.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked, referring to their date.

"Oh. I thought I would surprise you." He smiled at the thought of their plans.

"Attire?"

"Your sexiest dress," he said. He couldn't wait to see what she would cook up tonight!

He came to pick her up that night and was once again, breathless. She was wearing a semi long Latin red dress with black strappy heals.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She flicked off the lights and followed him to his car. She couldn't wait to find out what he had planned for her tonight.

He pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. He got out and opened her door for her. He grabbed hold of her hand, and slamming the door, led her into the restaurant. A man in tails with a list approached them.

"Reservation for two."

"Name?" asked the cocktail waiter.

"Robert Chase." He answered.

"Right this way please. He led them to a quiet table for two. There were not other diners in that particular section, so they had the benefit of privacy. They sat down and the waiter handed them their menus.

"Our specialty tonight is stuffed lobster with an appetizer of clam chowder." The waiter walked away, leaving the couple in peace.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked, seeing how tense and scared she looked. This was not the Allison he was used to. She was usually calm, relaxed, and perfectly put together. Her facial expression worried him.

"Oh God. I don't know how to say this. But…I'm pregnant." She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Chase pulled her hands by the wrists away from her face and stared into her eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shhh..." he soothed her.

"How are we supposed to raise a child? We don't live with each other; we both have such busy lives…Oh God. What have we gotten ourselves into?" she sobbed.

"We can do this, Ally! I know that we can."

"Oh Rob. It's just. I've never done this before!" Tears slid down her face as she spoke.

"Neither have I. But you have great maternal instincts and I know you won't fail as a mother. We'll be there to help each other. I was actually going to propose the idea of moving in together tonight." Chase calmly stated. A shocked look ran across Cameron's face. "You. Move in. With me?" she asked, unbelieving. The man she loved more than anything in this world wanted to move in with her. How could she say no?

"Yes. Me. Move in. With you." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Of course! I would love that!" A smile broke out across her face. Everything was going to be all right.

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to get one out soon and I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that by the way. Go to my profile to see Cameron's cocktail dress, 5 reviews to continue!**


	7. Moving

**A/N Wow. I haven't updated in forever! Well, now that school's out(actually, tomorrow's my last day :D) I will have more time to update, of course I'm going to Florida for 2 weeks on the 1****st****, but no worries, I'll be home the 15****th**** and I will have access to internet there so, hopefully more updates!! I really am so sorry for keeping you waiting. Please read and review! Also, I noticed that I have 4715 hits and only 51 reviews! So PLEASE! Whether you like the story or not, it means a lot to me if you takes two minutes to review. It really makes my day! By the way, for the next few chapters I will be using Allison and Robert. I will only use the names Chase and Cameron while they are at work.**

Robert groaned as he lifted a particularly heavy box of Allison's and carried it to his living room.

"God Allison, what do you have in here, bricks?" After a week worth of discussing it, Allison and Robert had decided that she would move in with him since he had an actual house. It wasn't really large, but it was bigger than Allison's place.

"Don't be silly Robert! That box has my med books in it. That box all the way to the back of the truck is the one with the bricks in it!" She chuckled as she playfully hit him in the arm and walked back outside to get another, lighter box. As soon as Allison was out of sight, Robert grabbed his arm and grimaced in pain.

"Robert! Will you please come help me?" Allison yelled from the driveway. Robert sighed as he jogged out to the truck to help with what he assumed was carrying in more heavy boxes. He never knew how much stuff she had until Allison came to live with him. As it turned out, this box was even heavier than the last. With a groan, he waddled into the living room. He dropped it onto the ground with such a forceful, 'thud' that a picture fell off of the china cabinet. Rubbing his shoulders, he walked over and picked the picture up. It was the picture that a photographer patient of theirs had taken of Allison. The photo made him smile. A rush of warm memories flooded into his mind only to be broken by Allison yelling at him to come help with the boxes. He placed the picture on the cabinet and walked out to his doom.

After three hours on strenuous box moving, Robert made to plop down onto the couch. But he couldn't because it was covered in more boxes. So he settled for the bed. He collapsed onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. No more boxes! Allison walked into their bedroom with a happy look on her face.

"Robert, come on, get up! The next moving truck is here! We have a whole truckload of boxes to unload!" Robert uttered a groan as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, I'm kidding. But since you're standing up, you can help me unpack!"

Robert followed Allison out the door, ready to begin the tedious task of unpacking.

He opened one box labeled "KITCHEN STUFF" and looked at Allison.

"You brought stuff for my kitchen? What's wrong with what I have?"

"You mean besides the fact that there's an inch lair of dust on what very little you have?" It was true, he had been working so much lately, that he did not feel the desire to cook. He just went to a restaurant or ordered take out. Most often he chose the latter.

He sighed and began removing kitchen ware from the boxes and placed them neatly in cabinets. Hour after hour he unpacked and realized how grateful he was that Allison made him get rid of what he didn't need. She had so much stuff that he barely found a place for it all. It was a little cluttered, but very homey.

Finally seeing that the couch was clear of all boxes, Robert glanced at his cable box for the time. It flashed 3:13 AM. He collapsed onto the couch, soon followed by a worn out looking Allison. She cuddled up to him, and happy to be able to relax, he put his arms around her.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked her hopefully.

"She nodded and pulling herself off of the couch, grabbed Robert's hand and led him off to the bedroom.

They took their time changing into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Snuggling up to Robert, Allison flicked off the lap and fell into a blissful slumber.

A few hours later, much to Robert's dismay, the alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes and pushed the snooze button. Five minutes later the alarm clock went off again and he pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake up Allison. After grabbing a quick shower, Robert rubbed his fingertips up and down Allison's cheeks, waking her up. She muttered something along the lines of hello and dragged herself into the bathroom to take a long shower.

Allison stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. Smelling food, she went into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Something smells delicious!" She said as she saw Robert flipping something that looked like a pancake onto a plate.

"German Pancakes!" He said as he handed her the plate. Allison pored herself a glass of orange juice and set down at the table. Robert turned off the stove and followed suit. Allison found the German Pancakes delicious. This was the first and definitely not the last time she had had them.

Kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, Robert stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. Still in their bathrobes, Allison and Robert got changed for work. Snatching his keys off the counter, Allison and Robert walked out to the car for another day at work.

**A/N Hopefully that chapter was a little bit longer, but I can never tell until look at my work count. lol. I wanted to keep going, but I have to go to bed now because I have school tomorrow. Well, I hope you like it, and updates soon! Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	8. Wrap it up!

A/N Oh my gosh. I'm such an awful person. I was goiLeanng to update a lot while I was in Florida (I still am) but I found out that this laptop only has notebook on it. Blah. So not cool. So for this update I don't have any cool stuff like bold and italics. Once again, blah. But I said to myself, "Self, you haven't updated your stories in a long time. Go do that right now!" Well, actually that's not really what happened, but hey! I can't sleep and I have a lot on my mind. I'm very stress out right now with family stuff so I decided to engulf myself in the fantasy realm in which I have created. Lucky for you! I wasn't going to update until I got home, but I really wanted to. Also, notepad doesn't have spell and grammer check, so if there are issues in that area, I apoligize. Also, these next few chapters are more in the point of view of Allison. But that's just because I'm going to start her pregnancy writing soon and these few chapters are about her. So sadly, no more Chase point of view for a while. makes sad face Well, enough of my rambling. So sit back, relax and enjoy tonight's feature presentation!

Allison sat on the top step of the staircase with Robert, holding her ankle and swearing loudly. When the two of them got to the hospital that morning, twenty minutes early, Allison realized that she had forgotten her pager. The drove back to their house and she fumbled with the keys to get the door open. She grabbed her pager from the nightstand and went back to a waiting Robert in the car. When they got back to work, they were displeased to find that the elevator was full. Robert and Allison decided to just take the stairs. It would be faster than having to wait for the next elevator. In their haste to make it to the top quickly. Allison had twisted her ankle. It was bent at a funny angle and was most likely broken.

"Does this hurt?" Robert asked as he poked her ankle. Allison took in a sharp asp of pain and replied,  
"Oww. Yes that hurts!" She swatted away his hand and held her ankle.  
"Well you need something to keep it straight until we can get upstairs. Can you walk?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders, unsure, and tried to stand. She screamed and fell back down.  
"okay, well, it looks like I'm going to have to carry you," to her surprise, Robert took off his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle so tight, that she couldn't have moved it even if her ankle wasn't broken.  
"Thanks," Robert swooped her up into his arms and she leaned her head against his now bare chest. He trudged up the last few flights of stairs and pushed open the door. He walked down the hallway with her, ignoring the shoked and admiring faces of the nurses and passerbys. He pushed open the door to diagnostics. "You're late," House reprimanded without looking up from his soaps. Foreman was nowhere to be seen. He probably had clinic duty. Robert walked over to the clear glass table and set Allison down. "Yeah well, Cameron forgot her pager this morning so we had to go back home and get it," Chase replied. At this, House looked up.

"Okay, either I'm going crazy, or for some stupid reason, you aren't wearing a shirt. And why aren't you wearing a shirt"  
"House, you've been crazy," retorted Cameron. Chase explained to him what had happened. House hobbled over to the two.  
"Hey! What was that for?" House yelled when Chase grabbed his cane away from him.  
"I think she needs this right now more than you do," He handed the cane to Cameron who smirked at House as she accepted it. She jumped off of the table and headed for the door, Chase in tow.  
"Where do you too think you are going!" House yelled as Allison opened the door with her free hand.  
"To get myself a pair of crutches," With that, Cameron and Chase walked out the door and made their way the the elevator.

"It's definitely broken," Doctor Phillips told Cameron, "It will have to be put in a cast and i'm sorry to say you will be crutch bound for four weeks. Don't look at me like that!" he added as Cameron gave him a disdainful look.  
"You know as well as i do that if you don't do anything, you could cause further damage. You are extremly lucky that your baby didn't get hurt," It was true. Before they had come to Doctor Phillips, Cameron and Chase had visited with Doctor Francheska. She was their maternity doctor. She ran some tests and concluded that the baby was fine. Chase, happy that he had his shirt back, held Cameron's hand and ggave her a smile. A smile as if to say 'Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it'  
"What color cast would you like?" Doctor phillips asked Cameron.  
"Why should it matter? Either way I'm getting a hard rock put around my leg, rendering me cripple. Oh dear God, I'll be like House!" Chase couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit. to "You are going to have to look at it for the next four weeks. I advise you to pick something you can bear with and maybe even like. Otherwise, I am going to give you orange," Cameron frowned but chose a color anyway.  
"What colors do you have?" She asked. Doctor Phillips pulled open a drawer and let Cameron look at the different colors. The packages with the cast wrap inside where white and about the size of a small snack bag of chips. On each bag there was a little sticker about the size of a quarter. This sticker was the color of the wrap inside. Cameron sifted through the little bags and pulled out a color she liked. It was a dark, navy blue. She wordlessly handed it back to Doctor Phillips and with the aid of her stolen cane, limped back to the exam table and sat down.

Doctor Phillips pulled out three more bags. Two of the bags had a white sticker and the other had another navy blue sticker on it. He pulled open another drawer and took out something that looked kind of like an ace wrap. He set the four bags on the counter and walked over to Cameron with the wrap in his hands. Cameron scooted backwards, pulling her right leg underneath her, so as to keep it out of the way.  
"I'm going to need you to lift your left leg into the air, straight out infront of you," Once she did this, Doctor Phillips gently took Cameron's foot in his hand and turned it so it was completly straight, as if she were walking.  
"I need you to hold that position for me right there Doctor Cameron," She nodded and he let go. He got from another drawer, something that looked like a very long sock with the end cut off of it. But it was a lot thinner and made out of a different material. He slid it over her leg, up right below her knee. He took padding and wraped it around the leg. After that was finished, he picked the wrap back up and slowly and gently began to wrap up her leg from below the knee, all the way down, just shy of her toes. He fastened it into place with a small metal clip. He grabbed the first bag of white wrap from the counter and ripped it open. He walked over to the sink and ran it under the water for thirty seconds, thoroughly drenching it and making it soft so he could wrap it around Cameron's leg. He wrapped both packages on he leg, then proceded to do the same with the navy blue. When he was finished, Chase admired the cast. It had taken him about forty-five minutes to wrap it up after he washed it. "Keep in mind that you never ever want to get it wet. Trust me," Doctor Phillip warned Cameron and Chase. Hegave her a pair of crutches and the two walked back to House's office.

"Nice cast," House remarked as soon as he saw Cameron. She tossed back his cane to him.  
"We're taking the rest of the week off," Chase told House.  
"Yeah right. There is no way I'm going to let the two of you off for the rest of the week. What am I supposed to do with only Foreman to taunt"  
"I don't know. You'll thinkn of something," Cameron told House. With that, Chase and Cameron closed the door and took the elevator down to the lobby. They checked out and walked back to their car.

A/N So, what do you think? The next chapter is going to be their week at home. Please review! It makes me happy! 


	9. And so it begins

**A/N I am pleased that my updates keep getting longer. Hopefully this one will also be even longer than the last. It all depends on how much time I have on my hands. If you are wondering how I knew how to cast a leg so well, I've broken my left wrist three times. It sucks. They are pretty much the same thing. So I wrote that on my experience. If any of you want to hear the story, then PM me, okay? Anyways, happy reading!**

Robert was the first to wake up the next morning. The alarm clock flashed 10:37 in large, red numbers. He never did like that clock of Allison's. The two have them had gotten into a heated argument over it. He wanted to throw it away and keep his alarm clock. She wanted, of course, to chuck his. She persisted and he finally gave in to her. Allison was leaning on her side next to Robert, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He turned around, facing her and stroked her cheek with two fingers. She slowly awakened. Robert gave her a soft smile and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Good morning, beautiful." Robert leaned in to kiss her, and when their lips were about a centimeter apart, she glanced at the clock and screamed. She yanked the covers off of her and leaped out of bed. She immediately fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Robert was out of bed and by her side in seconds. She had apparently forgotten that she broke her ankle climbing up the stairs at work in her heels of death.

"I don't know about beautiful with this big, ugly cast on my leg," Allison said. Her eyes were filled with tears but they did not fall.

"Of course you are. That cast just shows how tough you are," he comforted her. She smiled at him and Robert pulled Allison up with one hand.

"I'll make breakfast," Allison said as she grabbed her crutches and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Robert exclaimed as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from advancing any farther.

"I am putting you on bed rest of the day. Tomorrow, we might go to the park or see a movie. But other than that, you are house bound until we go back to work. And even then, until two weeks after you get your cast removed, you are going to be taking it easy. One more fall or injury and the baby could _really_ get hurt. Besides, you are putting way too much stress on yourself. You just need rest for the rest of the week. I'll do everything else, okay?" She nodded and let him help her to their bedroom. He held onto her arm tightly and leaned her crutches up against the wall. He lay Allison on the bed and propped up her leg with pillows.

"Now. What would you like for breakfast?" Allison smiled at Robert and began to respond.

"German pancakes!" Robert kissed her forehead and replied,

"Of course," They'll be ready in about twenty minutes. Would you like anything else?"

"Could you just hand me my book please?" "Sure," He handed her the book he had bought for her the day before, after she had gotten her cast and walked to the kitchen. Pulling out all the ingredients he would need for German Pancakes, Robert turned the stereo on and played a soft rock and roll station. The music was loud enough for him to comfortably enjoy, yet quiet enough so Allison would not be able to hear it from their bedroom.

When he finished making her breakfast, Robert brought the pancake, along with a glass of milk to Allison on a tray.

"I brought you your breakfast!" Robert set the tray on her lap and watched as she took a bite. Her reaction though, was not what he expected it to be. Her face drained of all the color and she looked like she was about to puke. She threw the tray off her, spilling everything all over the bed. Grabbing her crutches, she made a mad hobble to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Startled, Robert ran in after her and held her hair back as she continued to retch.

"Is my cooking that bad?" he jokingly asked Allison. She turned to face him and responded, "Morning-" she was cut off by another wave of sick rising up. She swung back around and puked into the toilet. Keeping her head in the toilet, she finished, "sickness." She turned back around to face Robert and he grinned at her.

"What are you smiling over? You aren't the one with your head in a toilet."

"I'm just so…happy. We are having a child together. This is it. This is…this is permanent. No going back now," Robert told Allison.

"You were thinking of leaving me? You don't want me or this baby, do you?" Her voice was soft and the hurt was evident. She burst into tears.

"What? Of course not! I love you Allison! If I was going to leave you, I would have left you long ago. This is something we will always share together. I don't even think House is so much of an ass as to leave his pregnant girlfriend. I would never, _never_ do that!" Allison burst into tears and lunged for Robert. Grasping him tightly she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I think the nausea, for now, is gone." She told him.

"Would you like some breakfast now?" She nodded her head and gazed longingly at Robert, with a ravaging thirst. She just had another mood swing.

**A/N Well? What do you think? Be brutal! Tee hee! Sorry for the shorter chapter! I'll update again next week(?) ;-) In the mean time, REVIEW!**


	10. This thing called love

**A/N Oh. Dear. Lord. I know, I know. I am so awful at updating. I fear I may have lost readers. Oh well, as long as I have one, I am happy. I do have at least one right? I sure hope so. Anyway, I don't have cheerleading practice today until three so I decided to write. I hope this chapter makes up for my awful updating. Feel free to slap me if you would like. Umm… Let's see… Allison just got her cast off and it is now healed. She's been at work for a month and is about four months pregnant. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, there are only a few chapters left.**

Robert turned off the television and looked at Allison. She was asleep in his arms, curled into a tight little ball. She looked so cute. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, carefully setting her down on her side of the bed. Robert gently covered her up and flicked off the lamp. The love sick man walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light as he closed the door. He slid down to the floor, back against the wall and held his head in his hands. He may look brave on the outside, but in reality, he was a mess.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He cried into his hands. He couldn't handle it. He loved Allison too much. The only reason that she ever moved in with him was the baby. Robert knew it. He could feel it in his heart. But what was he to do? This thing called love that he had for her, could never be returned. This thing called love that he had for her, would only ever be one-sided.

The next morning, Allison awoke to find herself in her lover's arms. She smiled and curled tighter into him. She loved this. She loved waking up next to him. Taking in his scent, she gently kissed him on the lips. Robert groaned and opened his eyes. She looked beautiful this morning.

He sighed as Allison sat up and brushed the covers aside. Walking over to her closet and muttering to herself, she pulled out a tan colored maternity blouse and dress pants. She carried them to the bathroom and set them on the sink. Allison turned to the tub and tampered with the knobs. After a few seconds, cold water began to spray out of the shower head. She slipped off her silk pajamas and undergarments. As she stepped into the shower, which was now hot, Allison couldn't help but be disappointed over Robert's mild reaction to her kiss. The only reason he asked her to move in with him was that she was pregnant. Allison knew it. She could feel it in her heart. But what was she to do? This thing called love that she had for him, could never be returned. This thing called love that she had for him, would only ever be one-sided.

Just when she was about to turn off the water and step out of the shower, the bathroom door opened. Allison peered out through the shower curtain. Her boyfriend smiled at her and slipped off his robe. Robert advanced toward the shower and stepped in. Allison backed up to allow him entrance. He took a step closer to her and took her in his arms. A tear slid down Allison's face as she wrapped her arms around her beau. It was fake. She knew it was. And yet, she couldn't help but be absorbed into him. Robert tilted her chin up and gently kissed her. Allison slightly parted her mouth, allowing her lover to gain entrance. He slipped inside her mouth and in a wave of passion muttered,

"I love you." Allison stopped and pulled away. Robert cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I love you too." He smiled and once again and took her into his arms.

Allison Cameron and Robert Chase walked into work together, hand in hand. This was unusual, for they almost always kept their hands to their selves at work. Ignoring the whispers and eyes of the nurses on duty, the two strode to the elevator and rode in silence to the locker rooms. Once there, the two changed into their lab coats, washed up one last time, and put their belongings into their respective lockers. Ready and armed for another day at work, the two walked out into the hall and proceeded to the diagnostics room.

**A/N Well, there you go. I have finally updated this story. Sorry about the shortness!! All though there will no doubt be a dramatic drop in my reviewers. I guess when I said one week to update, I really meant three months. I'm really sorry about that. Once again, feel free to slap me. Now, I can tell how many readers I have, but I can't know if you liked it or who you are unless you review. So please review. I will post the next chapter (hopefully!) after I get five reviews. Happy holidays everybody!**


End file.
